A Date with the Host Club King
by Eria
Summary: Short Story. Kyouya/Tamaki. It's the night of Valentine's Day, and Kyouya's managed to take an oblivious Tamaki out.


_**Author's notes**: This was part of a Valentine's prompt I did for someone. Hope you like it. :D_

_**Warning**: Cuteness.  
_

* * *

"Why candles?" Tamaki mused as he ate his flamb_é_ed salmon ensconced alongside wild rice drizzled with a cauliflower sauce.

"Ambience."

"Ah! You've grown to appreciate my deep understanding of moods and surroundings that change our very thoughts through our emotions! Imagine, Kyouya, what greater things you could provide with your greater clarity of my vision!" Tamaki gesticulated rapidly; voice alternating between whimsical and loudly superfluous. "What wonderful activities we could share with the young ladies who visit and share in our entreaties!"

All through his babbling, Kyouya meticulously ate his food, watching Tamaki with an even gaze, who still hadn't noticed that the champagne was alcoholic.

As they finished their third course, those were removed and replaced with desserts by waiters—Kyouya's personal security guards, though weakly disguised—moving in unison in the private candle-lit room they occupied in one of the classiest top-tier restaurants in Tokyo.

The small, heart-shaped chocolate-mousse strawberry shortcake gleamed in the flickering candlelight, identical to the one that sat in front of Kyouya, and Tamaki gazed upon it like a man staring into the depths of an alligator's jaw.

"Something amiss, Tamaki?"

"This... This is..."

Kyouya frowned. He had been certain Tamaki would enjoy it but it would appear—

"FANTASTIC! I've never seen such a thing! Chocolate intermingling with strawberry shortcake? This is simply AMAZING!"

His normally-stoic best friend chuckled, then unleashed full-bellied laughter. A tipsy Tamaki had gotten carried away, waving a pointed forefinger while he attempted to eat and talk at the same time, and had smeared chocolate mousse accidentally from his left ear to his jaw.

Tamaki grinned thinking Kyouya had taken in the pleasure of the somewhat bitter-sweet morsel he had just taken a bite from. "You understand we must simply share this creation with everyone!"

His best friend leaned back, the only sign of his previous amusement lingering in his relaxed eyes with his cake barely touched. "You would be the only one surprised by this 'discovery' as it's quite common, even among the commoner bakeries."

"Oh..." The half-Japanese slumped a bit, unhappy in this revelation, then sat up straight with a smile. "Are you finishing that?"

Raising and dropping his eyebrows, Kyouya shrugged with an open hand. "The meal was filling enough." He pushed the plate towards Tamaki who snagged it and quickly ate the rest of it.

After their plates had been cleared and full glasses of champagne were left, Tamaki pursed his lips as if deep in thought. "Kyouya?"

"Hm?" He was twirling the glass between two fingers, watching the contents swirl as they attempted to stay in place while the container moved.

"This ambience is more like a... I mean, well it is Valentine's Day, and I suppose it'd make sense for all the heart-shaped things and the champagne... but it's really like a date, isn't it?" Tamaki's voice was quiet, almost chastising but lacking any bite.

"You have chocolate on your face." Kyouya motioned with his hand, copying the route the dark line took as if he was staring at his reflection in the glass and not the dense blonde in front of him.

Momentarily distracted, Tamaki fussed dipping his cloth napkin uncouthly into his champagne and rubbing at his face vigorously, until he appeared to have forgotten his awkward question.

Kyouya stood and motioned for attention from the 'waiters' who brought their coats and helped them into them. "We should be going if we expect to be on time to watch that foreign play at the theatre."

A hand enclosed over Kyouya's; the momentary resistance fled wildly out of his fingers. Adjusting his glasses and looking pointedly at their entwined hands, Kyouya raised his eyebrows.

"We're on a date, so we should be holding hands." The tone was plainative as if explaining it simply to a rather obtuse and stubborn child.

"I see." He turned and walked at a pace that outstripped Tamaki's.

As they sped past the rich and the famous that Valentine's Day, for all intents and purposes it appeared that Kyouya was dragging the Suoh heir across the room, who complained about his quick pace and tight grip.

And that was precisely how the Shadow King wanted it perceived, as he held Tamaki's palm tightly in his.

**End.**


End file.
